Adventures in The Brave Frontier!
by Zedrick Blood
Summary: This is a Fic. about Brave Frontier. I wanted to do this Fic. because of my friends and the love of the game. So here it is the mix of the two. Where one story ends another begins. Unlike the story of the Six Heroes of Grand Gaia this is the story of those few individuals out on an adventure of a life time.
1. Character Sheet

**Character Within The Story so Fare: 8**

Unit Name: Valkyrie

Fic. Name: Iris

Gender: Female

Element: Light

Type: Anima

* * *

Unit Name: Sword Emperor Reed

Fic. Name: Zed

Gender: Male

Element: Fire

Type: Breaker

* * *

Unit Name: Hellborn Dilias

Fic. Name: (Undecided)

Gender: None

Element: Dark

Type: Lord

* * *

Unit Name: Bolt Gun Rowgen

Fic. Name: Sameer

Gender: Male

Element: Thunder

Type: Lord

* * *

Unit Name: Semira

Fic. Name: Torn

Gender: Female

Element: Dark

Type: Anima

* * *

Unit Name: Talon King Rhien

Fic. Name: Kiwi

Gender: Female

Element: Water

Type: Guardian

* * *

Unit Name: Polar Angel Tiara

Fic. Name: Jay

Gender: Female

Element: Water

Type: Anima

* * *

Unit Name: Elimo

Fic. Name: The Book Speller

Gender: Male

Element: Water

Type: Breaker


	2. Chp 1 The Grand Start

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Brave Frontier is owned by A-Lim and Gumi. I do not own the game nor the characters.

**Hello to all my readers. My name is Zedrick and I would like to say that this is my first ever written Fic since I've been here and I hope it works out well. I would also like to say thank you my friends for accepting my offer to be apart of this Fic and helping me to write it with your with your brighter than the Sun ideas. **

**Oh! I also forgot that all my Fics will be started off with a short saying. These sayings are made up, well most of them,and I do not take ownership of them. So if it sounds good you can use it. One last thing there is a glossary to the bottom of each Chp. so feel free for things you may not understand such as characters, monsters, spheres, and ect. **

**NOW WITHOUT FURTHER A DO I PRESENT! ADVENTURES IN THE BRAVE FRONTIER!**

* * *

Saying: The Soul of one who does not seek to take destiny in his own hands will damn there future. The Soul of one who tries to take destiny in his own hands will shape his own future.

In the training yard of the Imperial Capital, Randall, screams of distress and metal clashing could be heard for miles. Two figures stand in the center of the courtyard while a group of spectators watches from the sidelines in four rows.

"What is wrong!? Has your flame died down!?", said a man wielding a flaming sword, wearing a flame design suit of armor with a helmet, and blazing cape. He approached his opponent who was down on one knee with his sword stabbed into the ground. Slow getting up the white haired swordsman wearing red and black armor with a long orange belt said, "I was just taking a quick break Sir Agni. Here I come!" Pulling his sword from the ground the swordsman gave an upwards diagonal slash at Agni, but his Attack was stopped short by Agni intercepting with his blade. "It's good to see your Flame is still burning bright, Zed.", said Agni as he easily brushed off zed with a swing of his sword. Zed slid back from the force of the swing still maintaining form.

"That's Sir Agni for you. He's as strong as they come.", said the Orange haired Knight Amy as she gripped her Halberd.

"True but he is all power and no skill.", said the Ice Warrior Sergio in a cold and emotionless tone. Moving if you strands of hair Sergio goes on to say, "It's ridiculous to think he is my Superior."

"Your just sore he overpowered you, even though you had an elemental advantage.", Amy said with a smile as she knew that comment would tick Sergio off.

Meanwhile Zed and Agni was in a heated battle. "Aaargh!", shouted Zed as his sword clashed with Agni. With all his might Zed took step after step pushing Agni back as he slid on the dirt.

"You have much power! But it pales in comparison to mine!", said Agni stopped Zed's advance simply by pushing back. Suddenly the flames on Agni's sword grew bigger. Zed took precaution to this and jumped back, but before he could land Agni dashed towards Zed's landing spot thrusting his sword at him. "There's no time to dodge!", Zed thought as he held his sword up to block the Attack. In that instant Agni's blade impacted Zed's sword and greatly blew him back, at the same time the flames of Agni's blade released several fireballs that followed Zed as he flew back. Zed smashed into the wall at the edge of the training yard, followed by an explosion of flames.

"Oh dear. It's seems I've overdone it.", Said Agni as he awaited to see if Zed had survived the punishing attack. Smoke covered the area as rock could be heard tumbling down. It wasn't long until a figure could be seen moving within the smoke.

Slow walking out of the smoke with a few cuts and scuff marks Zed shouted saying," Sir Agni you are stronger than me that much is clear to me now!" Swinging his sword from right to left repeatedly he goes on to say, "But I can't not admit defeat to you!" As he swung his sword flames engulfed burning stronger and stronger. Finally the flames of his sword burned big.

"I'll hit you with this!", Zed said as he charged at Agni. "Your fighting spirit is strong but it won't be enough to overcome my power!", Agni said as he charged spearing his sword at Zed. Take a slight jump Zed let the momentum carry him as he tucking in his and started the spin rapidly shouting the name of his technique, "Burning Saw!"

Zed's body and blade became vertical blazing saw. Agni knew his Attack would fail if it couldn't send his opponent flying. Immediately Agni stopped and shot a volley of fireballs at zed in hope that would slow him down, but his efforts were in vain as Zed's Saw cut through the volley of fireballs. Standing firm and digging his feet into the ground Agni prepared for the inevitable impact. "Aaaaagh!", shouted Zed with his final rotation he brought his blade down on Agni's with so much force it created an explosion that shook all of the Imperial Capital.

All of the spectator waited and watched patiently for the dust to settle. All was silent not even the wind was blowing. As the cloud of dust lifted it revealed Zed on his hands an knees before Sir Agni who didn't have a scratch on him. Agni, looking down to Zed said,"Arise!" Zed got up from the ground and faced Agni. Shortly there after they both burst into laughter.

"Ahaha! You almost had me!", Agni said. "Really Sir Agni!?", Zed asked surprising tone. "Not really. Ahaha!", laughed Agni. "I knew you where lying.", Said Zed turning away from Agni. "Zed.", He said as he stabbed his sword into the ground and placed his hands on the hilt.

"Sir!", Zed said.

"You are one of the most bravest and supportive Knight in the Knighthood. You have proven time and again why you are here.", Said Agni as the other members of the Knighthood gathered around. "We all respect your decision to leave us and pursue other goals. So we of the Emperor's Knighthood salute thee Zed for your honor and courage.", Agni said as all the member of the Knighthood gave a bow. Zed also gave a bow saying, "Thank you all my my comrades and allies."

Raising there weapons to the sky they all said in unity," We are the Knight that fights for Truth, Honor, and Justice! It is our sore duty to protect those who can't protect themselves! For we are the Knights of the Emperor's Knighthood!"

Walking of into the sunset Zed says, "One chapter has ended. Now let the next on begin!"

* * *

**Glossary**

Imperial Capital, Randall: The major city of Grand Gaia.

Grand Gaia: The entire area of the Fic. Think of it as the planet they live on.

Fire Knight Agni: Leader of the Imperial army, Emperor's Knighthood, and brother to the King of the Imperial Capital.

Sword Emperor Reed/ Zed: A brave warrior and former member of the Emperor's Knighthood. Also one of the protagonist of the Fic.

Ice Ruler Sergio: former Knight of the Sama Kingdom. Now a member of the Emperor's Knighthood.

Bolt Knight Amy: A very talented and strong Knight of the Emperor's Knighthood.

* * *

**So guys how was it I'd like to know Plz leave a comment, and get ready for Chp. 2.**


End file.
